The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for delivering signatures to a binding line and, more particularly, to a printer feeder apparatus and method for selecting one of a plurality of signature types from multiple hopper feeders and delivering the signatures to the binding line.
Binding systems and lines are well known in the printing industry for mass producing books such as booklets, magazines, catalogues, advertising brochures and the like. Typically, one or more sharply folded and generally pre-printed blanks or signatures are sequentially fed by a number of spaced signature feeders and gathered on a conveyor line or chain which travels past the signature feeders. The signatures are gathered into a book block and moved through one or more on-line printing stations to a stitching or binding station. The bound signatures are thereafter typically conveyed to a trimming station and a labeling station where mailing labels which are pre-printed or printed on-line are affixed. For reference to a typical binding system, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,116.
Binding systems generally employ computer controlled production. A computer controls how the individual editions of the books are tailored or customized. This flexibility is important in satisfying the demands of a particular market or geographical destination. For instance, it may be desirable to offer certain recipients of the books various features or selected advertising depending upon their locale, income or occupation. Likewise, it may be relevant to customize books contingent upon a recipient""s previous buying history. In addition, flexibility of printing external signatures or covers is important to meet postal regulations and to qualify for postage discounts.
Signature feeders in particular have been developed which are able to customize individual signatures before the individual signature is fed to the binding line. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,116. This type of signature feeder, termed a printer feeder, includes a single signature hopper, for processing one type of signature through a printer then, feeding the individual signature of the one type to the binding line. In this arrangement, an individual signature of the type held in the hopper can be customized before it is fed to the binding line.
The present invention provides an improved signature delivery apparatus and method for use in cooperation with a binding line. Preferably, the signature delivery apparatus is a printer feeder including a plurality of hopper feeders so that multiple types of signatures can be conveyed through a single printer feeder using a single printer. Specifically, the printer feeder includes a plurality of hoppers with corresponding feeders. A signal from the computer of the binding line is communicated to the printer feeder to determine which of the signature types to feed to the binding line. Upon receipt of the signal, the appropriate hopper feeder is activated to deliver a single signature to the binding line. Optionally, the signatures are customized with indicia by a printer before they are transported to the binding line.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for delivering signatures to a binding line.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for providing a selected one of a plurality of signature types to a binding line.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for printing on a selected one of a plurality of signature types and feeding the signature to a binding line.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved printer feeder for use in conjunction with a binding line.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for providing printed information upon a selected one of a plurality of signatures types before the signatures are fed to the binding line.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a printer feeder for a binding line that can supply a selected one of a plurality of signature types to the binding line.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a printer feeder that customizes signatures of a selected signature type wherein a single printer feeder is able to so customize a plurality of signature types.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a printer feeder with multiple signature hopper feeders.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a printer feeder having increased flexibility in feeding multiple signature types.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a printer feeder with multiple signature hopper feeders housing differing signature types and a single printer for customizing individual signatures of each signature type.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.